Make A Wish
by Mistiel
Summary: [SasuNaru] A little ficlet I wrote for Naruto's birthday coming up.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto is not mine.

Notes: Fic for Naruto's birthday. Happy birthday Naruto!

** Make A Wish **

The day was cool and brisk, fallen leaves danced at his feet as he walked down the narrow street towards his destination. The breeze fluttered through his hair, mussing the dark locks slightly. The teen scowled and pushed the fringe back from his eyes as he weaved in and out of the villagers.

He didn't know why he was doing this. He had nothing to gain from it, not really. But here he was, traveling down the busy street towards a well-known apartment complex. And his stomach –wasn't- fluttering at the thought of the blond that lay within that complex.

Of course not.

In fact it had been pretty peaceful really. The idiot hadn't shown up for work nor requested any new missions. And the Hokage didn't seem to upset by it, in fact she brushed it off when he had asked and it unnerved him greatly.

Not that he was worried or anything.

Pulled from his thoughts by the sound of unruly children, the Uchiha looked up and noticed he had come to his destination. His coal black eyes trailed up the length of the building to blond's door. Sighing to himself, he made his way up, hands shoved deep into his pockets and his head bowed, eyes downcast to the ground.

He knew why he was here, and it annoyed him to no end that one simple person could make him feel this way.

Sighing quietly as his head hung out his bedroom window, Naruto gazed out at the busy street, blue eyes slightly dulled and not at all their usually bright colour.

He hated this day. It never brought him anything but pain and a fit of self-loathing. Not to mention it reminded them all that a monster lay in their midst. It didn't matter that he had become a successful shinobi or that he had saved their sorry asses a few times. No, none of that mattered. Though he couldn't help but wish, hope even, that this day would somehow get better.

A harsh round of knocking startled him from his thoughts as he turned and looked towards his bedroom door. Thin brow raising, the blond got up from the ground and walked over to his door, pulling it open and peeking out into the short hallway. The knocks sounded again as Naruto made his way to the front door.

Pulling the it open, his eyes widened slightly. "S-Sasuke ..," Naruto said in surprise as he stepped back into his living room to allow the young man to enter. "What're you doing here?"

Sasuke stood there in the doorway, shifting somewhat nervously as he lifted his head to give the other a half-hearted glare. "I came by to make sure you didn't do anything stupid and since you didn't show up—" Not that it was much of an excuse.

"You were worried?" Naruto asked quietly, sounding surprised.

Sasuke scowled. "Tch, idiot." He murmured as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

He stood there for a few moments, wondering why again he was here before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small envelope. "Here." He muttered, shoving it into the blond's chest.

"Wha-huh?" Naruto looked down and his eyes widened. "Sasuke .. what is this?"

"It's a card stupid!" He bit out, shoving it harder against Naruto's chest. "Now fucking take the damn thing, alright? Do you get more stupid every year or something?"

For once, Naruto ignored the insult. He could tell the other didn't really mean it. He never really did.

Taking the card, he looked at it for a long moment before pulling it open and sliding it out of the envelope. It was amazing how something so simple could mean so much.

Carefully the blond opened the card; It was plain and not very colourful, something he just nabbed from the rack without even looking. The inside was empty except for the printed text of 'Happy Birthday' and the written 'Uchiha Sasuke' near the bottom.

This had suddenly become the single most important day in his whole life. Sasuke had given him a present. Sure, he got ramen from Iruka-sensei or some new jutsu scrolls that he would learn in only a few hours time. But this .. this was something he could treasure. This was real.

And Sasuke knew the importance of that. He knew Naruto's past and the things he had endured. That someone so young shouldn't have had to grow up like that. The Uchiha wasn't a material person and things like that didn't matter to him. But he knew it was different with Naruto.

His dark eyes scanned the other teen's face; taking in his awestruck look and wide, bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with a light mist of tears yet to be shed.

His stomach tumbled and his heart flipped in his chest as he looked away.

When Naruto looked up to the Uchiha, he noted the slight pink flush across his otherwise pale porcelain features. "Sasuke .. I .. thank you." He murmured softly, holding the card so gently as if he were afraid it would break.

"Idiot .. what are you thanking me for." Sasuke muttered, shifting his stance as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look as if he were unaffected by the others words and soft voice.

He wasn't, but he wouldn't let the moron know that.

Naruto stood there for a long moment before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, burying his face into the crook of the Uchiha's neck as he sighed quietly.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and the flush across his face darkened considerably. "N-Naruto!" He shouted, body rigid and heart hammering in his chest. After a few moments and the blond not moving from his position, the Uchiha sighed heavily as his arms lifted and draped around the others waist. "Idiot." He murmured affectionately.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I really like the card."

"Hn." He didn't understand how he could like something so stupid and simple. But then he supposed he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't. Though deep down he knew that Naruto only liked it because it was from him. And that, really, made this little trip worthwhile.

After a long moment of silence, the Uchiha's lips quirked slightly in a hint of a smile and pulling back, much to the dismay of the blond, Sasuke tipped the teens head up thumb resting gently upon his chin as he lowered his head and pressed his lips to Naruto's own for a long, brief moment.

"Happy Birthday … Naruto."


End file.
